Dean  torn apart
by CryingAlice
Summary: Les pensées de Dean alors que Sam fait son sac pour partir à Stanford. Songfic sur Torn Apart de Stabbing Westward. J'ai mis un rating M parce qu'il s'agit d'un Wincest. Sombre.


**Dean /**** torn apart**

_I know I should have told you_

_I was so afraid you'd leave_

_And now there's nothing left to say_

_Well nothing that you'd believe_

Papa est en train de ranger nos affaires, les siennes et les miennes, dans l'Impala. Comme promis, il ne t'a pas adressé un mot depuis votre dispute d'hier. Dispute. Le mot est faible. Et pourtant, avec lui, au moi, tu t'es exprimé. Tu as hurlé. Pas avec moi. J'ai dû le lire dans tes yeux. Dans le pli amer de tes lèvres. Dans ton expression déterminée.

- Je m'en vais Dean. J'ai obtenu une bourse, je vais à Stanford faire mon droit.

Et ça a été tout. Je sens ton regard sur moi. Ton silence plus féroce que tous les mots de reproche ou de regret que tu pourrais m'adresser. Que tu serais en droit de m'adresser. C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Ma faute si tu as choisi de partir pour cette Université. Pour tout ce que je n'ai pas pu dire. Pour tout ce que j'aurais dû dire. Pour tout ce que je devrais dire. Je sais l'importance que tu accordes aux mots. Pourtant, alors même que tu ranges tes affaires, je ne peux toujours rien dire. Je ne peux même pas te regarder.

On dirait que j'avais raison d'avoir peur. Chaque fois que tu rentrais à la maison, illuminé par une journée studieuse, ravi de ton bulletin de note, je sentais que tu t'éloignais de nous. De moi. Mais qui étais-je pour t'empêcher de grandir ? J'avais à peine le temps de m'habituer à toi, que tu changeais de nouveau. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon veiller sur toi.

Et puis c'est arrivé. Comme ça. Un jour tu étais mon petit frère et le matin suivant nous étions…ça. Toi et moi. Nous. Je me sens toujours coupable. Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre un nom dessus. Moi aussi je connais le pouvoir des mots. Ils rendraient réel ce que nous avons fait. Ce que nous faisons. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas si je te hais petit frère. Ou si je t'envie. Ou si…Mais je ne veux pas le considérer. Et les mots que je pourrais t'adresser seraient vides de sens à présent. Aussi vide que moi.

Je n'ai pas pu le dire durant tout ce temps. Je ne le dirais pas aujourd'hui. Le silence a toujours été notre paysage. Notre fardeau. Je pensais que nous le porterions ensemble toute notre vie. Mais c'est mon fardeau à présent. Et j'ai peur qu'il soit trop lourd pour moi seul.

-Dean, tu peux me passer mon pull, s'il-te-plait ?

A ton ton agacé, je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu poses la question. Je regarde le pull noir que je tiens dans les mains. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Je plaque un sourire arrogant sur mes lèvres et te lance négligemment le vêtement.

-C'est pas avec cette…chose que tu vas te trouver une copine, Sammy !

Tu ne réponds pas, mais un éclair de douleur passe dans tes yeux. Je n'aurais pas du te regarder.

_I never meant to hurt you_

_With the things I couldn't say_

_I promise you tomorrow_

_While denying you today_

Je t'ai blessé. Encore. Dans le passé. Maintenant. Et contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je n'en tire aucune satisfaction. Juste plus de culpabilité.

Je savais que ça te faisait mal. Je savais combien tu voulais cette normalité qui t'a toujours été refusé. Mais notre relation n'a…n'avait rien de normal. Alors dis-moi comment j'aurais pu agir comme on agit « normalement » avec…avec son…enfin, tu sais.

Je ne voulais que veiller sur toi, voir ton visage en me réveillant le matin, mettre le futur au présent, parce que dans une vie comme la notre seul le présent compte. Mais je ne me suis pas aperçus trop tard qu'en agissant de la sorte j'ai supprimé notre futur.

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_These lies have torn my world apart_

La normalité…Normal…Comme je hais ces mots. Et ce qu'il y a derrière. Ils t'ont arraché à moi. Parce que tu ne peux vivre dans le mensonge, Sam. Dans les mensonges. Ces mensonges qui sont notre quotidien. Les fausses identités, les fausses cartes de crédits…Côtoyer les ténèbres tout en niant, en cachant leur existence à tous ceux qui croisent notre route. Et le plus grave. Notre mensonge. Celui que nous avons bâti toi et moi, contre le monde, contre Papa.

Sans toi…Ma vie est un mensonge.

_A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of gray_

_All the colors of the world are slowly sucked away_

_I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black_

_I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back_

Je n'aime pas ce vide qui grandi en moi. Je n'aime pas cette absence de sensation qui s'est emparé de moi depuis que…

- Je m'en vais Dean. J'ai obtenu une bourse, je vais à Stanford faire mon droit.

Et je sais que tu ne reviendras pas.

Le monde n'a jamais été très coloré pour moi. Depuis le jour où j'ai demandé à papa « Elle est où maman ? » en te serrant toi bébé contre moi. Toutes les couleurs du monde, toutes ces merveilles pour les sens, je les ai toujours vus au travers d'une vitre. Que se soit celle d'un motel miteux ou celles de la voiture, ou celle plus insidieuse de mes propres yeux regardant une famille marcher dans la rue.

Mais toi, Sam, toi, je voulais te faire découvrir toutes ces couleurs. Alors pour toi, je les ai apprises. Pour pouvoir te les enseigner. J'ai réussi. Trop bien.

Et maintenant, tu les emportes avec toi.

Et tu me laisses seul. Avec Papa. Et les ténèbres. J'étais damné. Et si tu n'es plus là pour m'aimer, je vais me laisser dévorer, glacer l'âme et les sens.

Je veux croire que tu me reviendras. Mais je sais que ça n'est pas le cas.

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_Torn my world apart_

Je n'aurais jamais dû…Nous n'aurions jamais dû…C'était un mensonge…Un mensonge vil et monstrueux, auquel je refuse toujours de donner un nom. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, Sam. A en crever.

Sans toi…Ma vie est un mensonge.

_Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain_

_Cloak me in cold darkness and help me lose your name_

Combien de temps ? Aussi bon chasseur que je sois. Sans mon âme. Combien de temps ? Tu pars et je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Combien de temps ?

Je sens tes mains sur mes genoux et je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu es assis devant moi. Comme autrefois. Je lis le monde dans ton regard. Tu ne cherche même pas à dissimuler tes émotions. Et quand bien même…je te connais mieux que personne.

-Dean, ta voix est aussi suppliante que tes yeux, Dean, parle-moi, je t'en pris.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. C'est trop tard, Sammy, tu ne vois pas ? J'effleure ton visage de la main et me penche, juste un peu, pour effleurer tes lèvres des miennes. Tu t'écartes et te lève. Je referme les yeux. J'entends la porte se refermer.

Bientôt.

Bientôt, et alors je pourrais t'oublier. Et effacer les mensonges. Le mensonge de mon existence.

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_These lies have torn my world apart_

_Torn my world apart_

_Torn my world apart_

_Torn my world apart_

Parce que c'est ma responsabilité de te protéger, et si tu n'es plus là, ma vie devient mensonge.


End file.
